


Holiday

by ladysugarquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (maybe), F/M, Ficlet, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysugarquill/pseuds/ladysugarquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny go on holiday. Somewhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for r_becca, as companion to the [fanart](http://community.livejournal.com/takingitinturns/31001.html%20) in the takingitinturns fest on LJ. The prompt was "Harry and Ginny keeping a secret between the two of them and not telling others, or maybe unraveling a mystery".
> 
> . edited 31/3/15 .

"Like hell I will calm down!"

"Ginny, please..."

"They tried to _kill me_ , Harry!"

Without looking she threw her Quidditch bag on the sofa; it bounced off it and fell open on the floor.

"They tried to kill me," she repeated. "They almost killed one of my teammates. I'll get to the bottom of this with or without you."

Harry surveyed her. Cheeks red, her hair was coming out of her ponytail and sparks were shooting out of her wand. He sighed.

"I won't make you change your mind, will I?"

Ginny crossed her arms and lifted her chin defiantly.

Harry caught himself _this_ close to actually liking the idea. He moved to sit on the couch trying to stifle those thoughts. He couldn't be excited about going to investigate this with Ginny, not at all.

"Your family is going to kill me," he said, maybe more to convince himself than her.

"Not if they don't find out" she stated flatly, reminding Harry of forbidden fireplaces and dungbombs.

He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
